


The Mystery of the Amulet

by AlexNoelFieldingFan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Vampire, Dracula Influence/References, Except he isn't really, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), One Shot, Spooky, To either Good Omens or History, Victorian, not an au, not especially canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoelFieldingFan/pseuds/AlexNoelFieldingFan
Summary: Aziraphale accompanies her friend on a very convoluted quest to find a mystical amulet, but encounters an old friend on the way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	The Mystery of the Amulet

"Oh, Zira, let's not," Emily breathed, and Aziraphale could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's perfectly safe."

"It isn't! You've heard the rumours! You know what's in here!"

"There's so such thing," Aziraphale said firmly, as Emily gripped into her arm. Emily was impressed with her friend, even through the fear. To do this for her… there was something about Aziraphale. She wasn't the sort of person you'd expect to be creeping around an old place like this, but Emily also wasn't surprised by the lack of fear her friend showed.

"Come on, Emily," she said. "For David."

Emily nodded tentatively, before they plodded on down the corridor. Emily slowly let go of the arm, and when she had, Aziraphale turned to face her.

"We'll never find it in here like this. The house is too big. We have to split up."

"Zira, please…"

"I swear to you, you'll be safe." Aziraphale took Emily's hands in her's and at that moment Emily believed her. They stepped away from each other and Aziraphale started down a corridor.

She wasn't quite as sure as she had made it, however, and every shadow jumped out at her as much as they had at Emily. She knew it was impossible, but in the dark and the silence the impossible felt possible.

She opened every door into equally innocuous rooms shrouded in shadow, and yet something told her she was being watched. But every time she looked it was just the breeze coming through a window, or her own footsteps on the creaking wooden floor.

Until she opened one door.

She could sense the size of the room, despite the fact that she couldn’t see the corners. The whole room was in pitch darkness. She stepped forward, and the door slammed shut behind her. It sparked a gasp but she stepped forward, able but unwilling to escape again. Images flashed through her mind of the recent stories. Of vampires, Nosferatu, Dracula. Of the stories surrounding this place.

The center of the room was suddenly lit up in a dull red light, and for a moment she thought her irrational fears were realised.

It certainly fit the type, the body draped elegantly on a chair. The pale skin, dark clothes, eyes shining even brighter than the light. But she recognised the figure instantaneously.

“Oh, Crowley, really.”

“You look nice, Aziraphale.” Crowley gestured down at Aziraphale’s cream dress, as far out of fashion as she could get away with in polite society, especially with one as socially versed as the Lady Emily.

“ _ You’re _ the vampire?”

Crowley chuckled. “Is that what they’re calling me?”

“Haven’t you read Dracula? The public’s mind is incensed. What would you expect them to think?”

He shrugged. “I’ve heard of it, I’m sure I’ll read it eventually. What are you doing here, Aziraphale?”

“I’m helping a friend of mine, Emily. Her husband was quite thoroughly embarrassed in court recently and - well, it’s a test of daring, I suppose. The house is supposed to be cursed, of course.”

“So where is he?”

“Well I suppose he’s failed the test, refuses to step foot in here. Emily and myself have come instead, we’re to take back some kind of amulet that’s rumoured to be inside.”

“Amulet?” Crowley frowned.

“The source of the curse, supposedly. I could just make one, but I must admit, I was curious.”

“Oh. No amulet here, I’m afraid, but, erm-” a kind of necklace appeared in his hand, as evil-looking and mysterious as you’d expect from a haunted house. Aziraphale took it with a look of thanks.

“I should get this back to Emily. She’ll be going out of her mind in here, I’m sure.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, as she started to leave. “Why don’t you - I don’t know - drop round sometime? It can get lonely in here.”

“I have been busy recently, but I probably should. I could bring you a copy of Dracula.”

“That would be nice.”

Crowley had stood, facing Aziraphale, and they stood looking at one another for a moment. Something - perhaps - was  _ almost _ said. It lurked, just below the surface, kept back by years apart.

Perhaps it would have been said, if the door hadn’t been swung open.

“Aziraphale,” a soft voice spoke quietly, making the angel turn around in surprise to just see Emily’s back, retreating as swiftly as her dress would allow her.

“Emily!” She called back to her friend, and turned around apologetically to Crowley. “I have to go. See you soon.”

Crowley gave a relaxed wave goodbye, as his mind lingered on those words, watching Aziraphale’s dress billow out behind her as she ran. Soon. They were six thousand years old, soon could be tomorrow or it could be a year’s time. He wasn’t sure he wanted to wait a year.

“Emily!” Aziraphale still called, as she ran from the house out into the afternoon air. The day was still light, easy to forget inside a house that no sun entered. Almost like it was repelled.

Emily turned back to see Aziraphale, clutching the amulet in her hand, holding it out to her. There was something so  _ good _ about that image, that she couldn’t help but pause.

“You… you and that…”

She looked around herself. The area was deserted, but something compelled her to draw closer and speak more softly. 

“Zira, I swear, he was the  _ devil _ . His eyes… so horrible.”

Aziraphale was taken aback. She’d always rather liked Crowley’s eyes. “You don’t understand, Emily, he’s a friend of mine I haven’t seen in some time.”

“A-” Emily tried to search for the right words. “Husband. Is that why you remain unmarried? You have pledged yourself to the devil?”

Aziraphale laughed. She couldn’t help but laugh at that. Even though, part of her said, perhaps she had.

“He is no devil.”

“His eyes, Zira.”

“A trick of the light, I swear to you.” She pressed the amulet into her friend’s palm. “Take this to David.”

“You’re not a-”

“What?”

“Bride of Dracula.”

Aziraphale laughed again, and Emily joined her this time. The true absurdity finally occurring to her. “I’m sorry, Zira. But you understand-”

“I do. Come, we’ll return home.”

They began to walk off down the street together. “Will you come back here?"

Aziraphale nodded. “Definitely.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw a picture of Crowley as a vampire and I thought it would be funny if everyone thought the very kind, proper Aziraphale was dating a literal vampire. That didn't actually feature in this as much as I thought though.


End file.
